1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable work surfaces and, more particularly, to a leg contoured tray situated in the lap of an individual for positioning a keyboard console thereon and having a raised padded front portion whereupon the wrists of the user rest while typing and the laptop tray has a recessed and retractable sideboard for placing and manipulating a mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are portable work surfaces which are available and while they may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the present invention as hereinafter described.
It is thus desirable to provide a leg contoured tray whereupon a keyboard console can be placed. It is further desirable to provide said contoured tray with a raised padded ridge located on the front of the contoured tray for the purposes of providing means for resting the wrist area of the arm while typing. It is still further desirable to provide said contoured tray with a recessed and retractable sideboard whereupon a pointing device can be placed for manipulation and it is still further desirable to provide an additional embodiment wherein the base of the contoured tray is covered by a padding material.